The New Sun
by Dreamingtobeheard
Summary: The Cullen's are finally hoping for life to be normal after everything with the Volturi. But they are somewhat disappointed when Heather, a crazy complicated girl shows up and... makes sure their life is... kept interesting...
1. Prologue

Hey! So I've been working on this story for as long as I can remember and I'm currently working on editing it so hopefully I can upload once or twice a week. Anyway hope ya like it!

Prologue

Have you ever been alone? Really alone?

Alone to the point where you thought

of death as a reward?

Her hazel eyes, her intoxicating smell, the way she smiled and laughed all drew me towards her. I knew immediately that she wasn't like any other girl, but little did I know the power she possessed or the impact she would have on my life. I didn't know or expect that I would fall in love with her.

I didn't plan on her meaning enough to me where I would die for her, but she was special, unique and feisty. All of it made me and every guy she met fall for her hard and fast.

Though she might have not trusted anyone and might have been hiding from herself , she was much more than she thought of herself.

~ Seth Clearwater

Five reviews for chapter one!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One! I decided to upload now cause I'm on spring break and I'm** **bored so here ya go! Hope ya like it!**

Another day alone. It's what I expect as I lazily role out of bed to a rainy morning. I dress in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a pink sweat shirt pulling on a pair of converse. I've been on my own since I was eight my family is dead. The only people I remotely miss is my mom, Julian. There are other cousins and such that I miss but they are the people I was closet too. I have quite a large family actually. Especially on my dad's side. My grandmother on my dad's side was married... A lot of times. And my dad's an ass. He is dead at least. Well the one who raised me.

I am Fifteen. I am a half vampire, I was not born that way. It was cast on me by a witch. Yup a witch . I could tell you why but I do not feel like going into detail. So yea,I have a rocking gift. Whenever I meet someone with a gift or power or whatever the soup you call it. I get it too. Oh Yea. I am awesome.

So you wanna know what I look like? Hot! Just kidding... Anyhow I have long brown hair that falls to the middle of my back. I have Hazel eyes and I am about 5'4. Most people tell me I am very thin. I am also very pale and very tiny features but I have very big eyes.

I looked absentmindedly around my small log cabin it's pretty nice. There are three small rooms; The Bedroom, The rec room, Then just the spare room. I built most of the cabin by myself... Fred, did help though. Most of what was in it was stolen... Oh well.

My bedroom was very warm and cozy. My bed, which was made of out pine wood from trees in a clearing that was about three miles from my cabin. I remember when, Fred, had helped me build it... That was a mess.

The floor was made of stone which, Fred, had found (Lord knows where) and there was a small area rug in the center of the floor which when I found was being thrown away. I think it just needed a good clean. It is an antique which they probably did not know.  
There was one small window looking out into the forest. Which looked like a sea of green. I know I do not have the most amazing room. I mean the walls were made of logs. Fred, had helped with that too. I had a small dresser which I ' found'. The one thing I did not like was that the stone got especially cold in the morning.

I made my bed with an old quilt I sewed myself. It was really warm and cozy and the pillows were stuffed with pillows from when, Fred, had hunted a Turkey, for Thanksgiving. Turkey blood is very good actually.

I walked out into the rec room to make breakfast. I added a little more wood to the fire place. I contemplated if there was anything to eat. There was not much to eat I contemplated if I should go shopping for food then realized I had not eaten in a week so yeah probably.

I got 20 bucks from my little jar on the mantle. Most of my money was from odd jobs and, Fred, sent me a hundred bucks each month. I ran to a country store where I did most of my shopping. It was east of my little home. I got some oatmeal, bread and a little milk I also got some sugar. I paid and then ran to a small farm a few minutes away.

They were never around so robbing eggs was easy they also had milk and butter but I brought milk today. I snuck around the side and when they weren't looking robbed some eggs from a basket. Also a little butter. I then ran home.

I made some eggs and had a little milk. I then brushed my teeth. My rec was the biggest room in the house. First there was the heavy front door which, Fred, had persuaded me to get saying it was safer for me. I of course had the fireplace where I did all my cooking.

I also had a big couch which I also 'found' yep. There was a table off to the side

I decide I need to hunt so I stretch and run out the door. I go to my favorite hunting spot which is close to Alaska. As soon as I get there I am overwhelmed with the smell of vampire. I quickly snap my shield into place as two vampires burst in the clearing. One lunges at me so I grabbed his arm and throw him into the tree which snaps in half from the impact. Sorry mother nature. The other vampire lunges at me and I simply step out of the way.

**Eh not that great hope you liked it though... I've been trying to make it perfect and I promise it will get better... anyway leave some reviews for chapter two!**


	3. Chapter Two

OH MY GLOB I TOTALLY FORGOT TO UPDATE! GAH I SOWWIE!

AN: I own vienna fingers... not twilight

" Sloppy, Very sloppy." I smirk.

" You are quite a good fighter." Say a man walking into the clearing. Two other men on his flanks. He had long black hair, Chalky white skin and blood red eyes. I stand up slowly.

" Thanks. I have a lot of time to practice." I say slowly wondering what he's getting at.

" What are you young one? You seem to have the appearance of a human as well as the heart beat. Yet you have the speed and strength of a vampire?" He asks. I decide I don't fully trust these guys but they don't seem like guys you wanna anger. So I lie.

" I'm a vampire. My gift is that I have the appearance of a human. It comes in handy when tricking the enemy." I said.

" Fascinating." He says excitedly clapping his hands.

" Yea comes in handy." I lie.

" Do you have a coven?" He asks. The two vampires that attacked slowly back away. HA! They're scared of me. Twits! Yeesh I'm turning into Nicolette. I miss her...

" No I travel alone." I say.

" Join us." He says excitedly.

" Brother. I don't think this is a good idea." Says a vampire with blonde hair and red eyes and the same chalky white skin. He looks to be about forty.

" Oh Cauis stop being such a killjoy." He whines like a child.

" I must agree with him Aro I mean we don't even know her name." Says a vampire with jet black long hair. Translucent skin and dark black eyes. He needs a hunt.

" What's your name?" Aro asks excitedly.

" Heather..." I trail off.

" See now we do pweese." Aro whines pouting to his lip to his 'brothers'.

" Master it's the girls decision. Not yours." Say a girl who looks about my age walking into the clearing. She had long light blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back . Her eyes were a bright red and her skin was also white. A boy version of her follows. He looks over me and winks. Ew.

" Join join join." He chants hugging my leg.

" How about you let me go, Let me finish my hunting trip and I'll think about it." I say slowly. He shouts an okay hugging me tightly then skipping away singing about unicorns. His 'brothers' roll their eyes following him.

" Hi I'm Jane and this is my twin brother Alec." Says the blonde vampire who's name was apparently Jane pointing to her brother.

" Or you could call me the man you've been waiting for." He says taking my hand and kissing it. I click my tongue.

" You're not him." I said and, Jane, snickered. He shrugs then walks away.

" I apologize for well... Everyone." She says and I chuckled.

" Yea they seem interesting..."

" So will you join? Please we need a normal girl." She whines.

" I-I don't know-"

" Please please please." She begs.

" Okay fine if you let me finish my hunt in peace." I said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. She squeals hugging me tightly. She writes down some directions on my arm before running away.

" Weird..."

After I finished my hunt which consisted of two irritable grizzlies. YUMMY! So anyway since I now apparently have join some random human drinkers coven. I followed the directions Jane gave me to an abandoned hotel. I walked in slowly.

" Heather you joined!" Aro squealed hugging me.

" You'll soon regret it." Said one of the vampires who attacked me. He has short brown hair. Bright red eyes and a Olive complexion with a chalky pallor. He was tall and had a lot of muscles.

" Shut up Felix!" Jane shouted.

" Okay now what?" I asked. Aro threw a cloak at me.

" PUT THAT ON!" He shouted.

" Okay..." I said slowly pulling it on.

" POOL PARTY!" Felix screamed.

" Hey wanna go shopping?" Jane asked. I agreed since I probably desperatley needed new clothes

I spent the next three weeks with the Volturi. Jane and me became best friends automatically. Alec's constant flirting got old and if you are wondering wouldn't living with a bunch of vampire's when your half human and they can't see you eat or sleep or do anything even remotely human and basically being watched 24/7 be hard. Yes, yes it is. They were going to a fight today. They apparently had to kill some immortal child. I somehow convinced them not to make me go so I could have some time to think. I knew I couldn't stay here much longer. So when they got back I requested an audience with Aro.

" So Heather, what do you wanna talk about?" Marcus asked sounding bored.

" I'm leaving." I say slowly.

" No you are not!" Jane screams frantically grabbing my hand.

" Jane there is no need for you to scream." I say patiently.

" Yes there is why are you leaving?" She asks frantically.

" Jane please listen to me." I say calmly.

" No!" She screamed. Although apparently Alec had grown tired of her shouting and knocked her out. Thank you Alec.

" Heather are you sure?" Demetri asks.

" Yes I am I just like being on my own." I said and he nodded.

" But Heather think of the love we could share." Alec says grabbing my shoulders.

" Alec your not my type." I said and he pouted.

" Can't you stay for me."

" No." I said and he shrugged. But, While he was distracted Jane, had 'woken up' and was pissed.

" Heather, You can't leave me here with these freaks!" She screamed.

" Hey!" Everyone else shouted offended.

" No offense freaks." She said and I rolled my eyes.

" Jane, We can still be friends but, I'm leaving. I promise to visit." I try.

" No!" She shouted. I sighed.

" Goodbye Jane." I sighed and I swear she turned red with anger... Is that even possible for a vampire?

" Heather run as fast as you can." Aro said and I did. I ran.

I had been running for hours... Well not hours but more like twenty minutes with Jane hot on my tail. Well I don't have a tail but you know what I mean. Eventually I got sick of trying to run in this cloak. I threw it at Alec who was trying to calm Jane down. Not succeeding but trying. Me and my spazzy-ness caused me to run smack into a tree. WTF! Jane of course thought this was hilarious.

" Nice Heather." She muttered.

" Bitch!" I shouted then kept running. I ran into a giant white house.

" Hey." I panted.

" Hello strange girl." Said a giant dude. He had brown curly hair, pale skin and Golden eyes and was 6'5'.

" My name's Heather." I panted.

" Your short." He said and I pouted.

" You tall."

" Touche. I'm Emmett and hot. But, You probably noticed the last part. " He said. I glanced around the room and my gaze rested on the sexiest guy I've seen in a while. He was playing with a girl that looked about five. She had pale skin big chocolate brown eyes. Rosy pink cheeks and long Bronze curls. He looked up at me.

" Hey. I'm Seth" He grinned.

" Hey. I'm Heather." I grinned back. And at the second Jane burst in the door. Alec following suit.

" Hey your hot." Jane said looking at Seth. I face palmed myself. He blushed bright red. His eyes went wide.

" Uh thanks..." He said slowly blushing. Jane wasn't wrong. He had beautiful brown eyes. Russet colored skin and jet black hair that fell in his eyes. He had a tall and gangly build and looked to be about fifteen.

" Jane stop flirting with werewolves." Alec ordered she pouted.

" Poo." She pouted.

" Not to be rude but why are you here?" A lady with Carmel hair and golden eyes. With the typical pale skin and beauty of a vampire.

" Chasing Heather." Jane said nodding.

" Why?" A dude with bronze hair and all the other veggie vamp features asks curiously. He looks old.

" She's leaving the volturi and she can't." She whined.

" Why will she explode?" Emmett gasped. The most beautiful girl ever probably with long blonde hair rolled her eyes.

" Yes Emmett I will explode." I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

" RUN FOR THE WATER!" He screams running outside.

" So why can't Heather leave?" Seth asked ignoring Emmett's weirdnesss.

" Because I can't deal with all those weirdo's by myself You are the only person who was ever in the Volturi who wasn't a freak." She whined.

" I was in the Volturi." A blonde dude said offended.

" Aww Carlisle thank you for backing me up." Jane squealed hugging him.

"I'm offended." He pouted and stalked upstairs. Jane shrugged and walked over to me.

" Heather stay." Jane begged. And what I said next shocked me. I'm guessing it was just me moody from the lack of sleep.

" Jane shut the bloody hell up already! And stop being such a clingy bitch!",I shouted. If she was human she probably would have cried. Because she looked like she was about too. She just looked around then ran out the door., " Jane, wait!" I shouted. I was about to run after her but Alec grabbed my arm.

" You should let her calm down." He said and I sighed.

" Fine."

" Bye babes." He said kissing me forcefully and running away.

" Oh Alec." I sighed.

" Well this day wasn't as normal as I hoped." An older version of Seth said.

" If it involves Jane or Alec it will never be I sighed." He nodded.

I suddenly felt the fire building in me. I took a slow deep breath.

" You okay? A girl with black hair, Russet skin and brown hair asked. Her hair fell just above her shoulders. She was really beautiful and had a very exotic look. In a good way.

" Yea." I said as the room started spinning. A pixie like girl shouted a catch her before the room went black. I awoke to a pounding in my head. And a bunch of talking

**REVEIW FOR A SETHY HUG**


End file.
